


快餐法式鱼羹

by verab



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verab/pseuds/verab
Summary: 预警：没有逻辑的快餐车，私设，背德父子预警，纯粹ooc，完全架空前设：Gael是李在爀的继父，因为意外母亲去世，Gael扶养李在爀成人。两个人对彼此的那点心思心知肚明，但是因为身份迟迟没有挑明，在Gael生日那天被朋友叫出去喝酒，李在爀做了一个大胆的决定……





	快餐法式鱼羹

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：没有逻辑的快餐车，私设，背德父子预警，纯粹ooc，完全架空  
前设：Gael是李在爀的继父，因为意外母亲去世，Gael扶养李在爀成人。两个人对彼此的那点心思心知肚明，但是因为身份迟迟没有挑明，在Gael生日那天被朋友叫出去喝酒，李在爀做了一个大胆的决定……

李在爀做了一个大胆到自己都被吓到的决定。

他现在赤身裸体的躺在继父Gael的床上，后穴的粘腻的液体让他的后穴不断的收缩，但他怀疑，还是有液体因为空虚难耐落到了床单上。或许因为棉被太暖了，又或许是因为害羞，李在爀的脸上又红又烫。

可他没有选择，他不知道Gael什么时候才能回家，他只能在Gael出门的这段时间里，按着网上的教程，用手指，按摩棒和润滑液，尽快在厕所里做好了扩张。手指太细了，而按摩棒太凉了，他需要一个又大又暖的东西，满足后穴的空虚。

他实在太想Gael了，不论是心里，还是身体上。

Gael回家的时候觉得有哪里不对劲。客厅的灯没有开，自己可爱的继子也没有和朋友一起叽叽喳喳的打游戏。李在爀一定是因为自己生日没有叫他一起生气了，Gael想。

“Carpe，你已经睡了吗？抱歉我回来晚了”叫着他的爱称，Gael走上二楼卧室，寻找着继子的身影。

李在爀听到了，可他太害羞了，不敢回应，他怕自己一出声发出的就是呻吟。他现在满脑子都是如何把继父的性器舔得硬邦邦，然后塞入自己柔软空虚的高热内穴中。

Gael终于在自己的卧室发现了这个孩子，他的脸上红的像娇艳的玫瑰花，半合着眼，张开嘴微微吐露着花的香气。

“怎么会睡在这里，是觉得哪里不舒服吗？”Gael的手轻轻抚上了李在爀的额头。

李在爀轻轻握住了Gael的手，将手指放入口中吮吸。柔软灵活的舌尖略过Gael的每一个指缝，洁白的贝齿有意无意的擦过指腹与骨节，而轻薄的唇，在每一根手指上流连忘返。

“我的后面……好想你”李在爀边吮边说着下流话，他实在太渴望了，想得快要发疯。

Gael懂了，他笑了，俯下身轻轻吻住了那张吐露着淫言浪语的嘴。

“那你，想不想我？”

李在爀没有回答，也无暇回答。他双手抱紧了Gael的脖颈，加深了这个吻。

Gael的手顺着李在爀赤裸的脊背一点一点向下摸去，发现他全身赤裸，甚至后穴也已经湿润柔软。

他的玫瑰花已经做好了一切，只等着为他一人绽放。

毫不犹豫的，Gael将两根手指伸入了李在爀的后穴，其余的手指轻轻在穴口处打圈摩擦。从未让人踏足的密处，粉嫩的褶皱被如此触碰，开始敏感的剧烈收缩，李在爀难以自持的发出了呻吟声。可Gael不肯放过他，修长的手指有力的在李在爀的后穴不断抽插，寻找着那个让人发疯的点。

当手指触碰到某处略硬处时，李在爀无法控制的发出了尖叫，这是他没有体会过的快感，他感觉自己的下半身仿佛丧失了其他知觉，除了快感，什么也体会不到。

Gael是故意的。他想看到这个昵称Carpe的孩子，在他的床上像一尾鱼一样因快感而扭动，汗水和体液浸湿床单，最后溺在他给的高潮中。他飞快的对着那一点抽插，有时又恶意的将手指按在那一点上打圈。快感太过剧烈，李在爀想要并拢双腿逃脱，Gael两条腿用力的分开他两条细长的白腿，另一只手握住李在爀纤细的手腕按在枕头上，顺势压住了继子的肩头。不容反抗的绝对控制姿势，激烈有力的手指抽插，没有花费太久，就将处男李在爀送上了顶峰。

人生第一次后穴高潮来自于继父的指奸，可李在爀的大脑已经完全宕机，停止了运转。他现在仿佛一个性爱娃娃，除了呻吟和高潮，他只想被Gael的性器不停地插入。

Gael满足了他。甚至没有等他回过神，就解开了裤子，就着自己流出的体液随意撸动了几下，然后扶着它顶进了李在爀高热而潮湿的后穴中。穴口感受到异物，咬的很紧，Gael照着李在爀的屁股响亮的来了两巴掌，白嫩的臀尖立刻变成了红色。

“你最好放松你的洞，否则我就不操你了。”咬着牙尖的威胁在床上听起来也像掺了蜜糖的果酱，李在爀觉得自己被甜的牙疼。随着他的臀尖一次次被拍打，变得又红又热，他强迫自己放松着后穴，好让继父的性器进入，不然一直拍打带来的快感又快要让他高潮了。

过度的放松让李在爀的双腿难以吃力，他被Gael轻而易举的举起了双腿，搭在他的双肩上。Gael一边啃咬着李在爀白嫩新鲜的脚趾，一边将捅进他屁股里的性器用力的抽出再缓慢的插入。后面食髓知味的虚空感快让李在爀快要陷入疯狂，可他全身都被Gael掌控在手中，连摸一摸自己的阴茎都做不到。李在爀难耐的发出呻吟，请求Gael快一点用力一点操他，可Gael就像没听到一样，还是缓慢的“欺负”着李在爀。直到李在爀忍不住的喊出了“爸爸......”Gael才终于像被激活了开关一样，开始对着李在爀柔软的后穴横冲直撞。很快，粉嫩的后穴就变成了玫瑰色，每次操干几乎都快要带出内壁的嫩肉，李在爀很快就又被操的意识全无，口中只会嗯嗯啊啊的喊着爸爸。Gael喜欢听到李在爀的呻吟，他将手指伸入了李在爀的嘴中，代替自己的性器在那里进进出出，调戏着李在爀的软舌，李在爀已经顾不上像勾引他时那样用心的舔舐他的手指，他只能像婴儿一样一遍又一遍的啧啧作响的吮吸着，好像真的在舔男人的阴茎。

终于，Gael的性器也找到了那个让继子真的变成一条鲤鱼的点。法国男人完全放弃了他作为法兰西人的浪漫，活像一个斯拉夫人一样开始横冲直撞。李在爀被顶撞得连呼吸都忘记了，真的像一条干涸的鱼，瞪大了眼睛张开了嘴，Gael看他仿佛快要窒息的样子，才逐渐缓下了抽插频率，轻轻的在李在爀的颈肩吮吻着，留下了一朵朵花的痕迹。Gael的另一只手，摸上了李在爀的乳头，不断的揉捏，时而用指腹在乳头顶端轻轻磨蹭，时而又揪起乳头顽劣的掐弄。第一次和别人上床的小处男哪里受得了这个，语焉不详的哼唧着，声音软的像甜腻的棉花糖。

等李在爀稍微回过神，Gael又开始对着他泥泞的后穴横冲直撞，这次他没有轻易的放过李在爀，全力的对着那个点顶撞，直到李在爀生理性的眼泪都被他撞了出来。感受到李在爀的后穴在不断的用力收缩，Gael猜他的高潮快到了，从而加快了自己抽插的速度。很快，李在爀在他的抽插中，高声尖叫着，射出了精液。乳白色的精液飞溅到了李在爀自己的腹部，还有一些沾染到了Gael的腹部。Gael用手蘸了一些精液放到自己嘴里，腥苦的精液味道里却好像掺杂着玫瑰花的香甜气息，忍不住想要让花朵也亲自尝尝。于是Gael俯下身，含着嘴中的精液，和李在爀交换了一个深厚的舌吻，把嘴里的精液全数送入了李在爀的口中。软热的后穴让Gael也没有坚持太久，感觉高潮将至，出于对宝贝继子的身体关爱，他还是忍着快感抽出了性器，刹那间他们好像心意相通，李在爀飞快地跪趴在了Gael的胯下，仰头吮吸着继父的性器，就这样让Gael射在了他的口中。

将口中的精液全部吞咽，李在爀又爬起来搂住了Gael精壮的腰，两个人再次交换了一个漫长而热烈的吻。吻过后，李在爀气喘吁吁的靠在Gael的胸前，用实则天真又刻意高冷的口吻问他：

“你爱我吗？Dad。”

“Forever and Forever."


End file.
